


Vid: Lovers In a Dangerous Time

by Person



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Barenaked Ladies, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/pseuds/Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A FemShep/Garrus vid set to The Barenaked Ladies' cover of Lovers In A Dangerous Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Lovers In a Dangerous Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Hathur99 on youtube for the game footage.


End file.
